Soul Stealer Prequeal
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: The beginnings of a mishap adventure. Barricade and my original character NiteFire, face horrible torture in a 3 chapter story
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is the Prequel to my story Soul Stealer...It will explain a lot of things and even why the story is called Soul Stealer...unfortunatly it's long enough to be broken into 2 maybe three parts_

_So... with that being said:_

_I do not own Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire...so yeah..._

Only a few weeks passed after Barricade somehow managed to get lost. Fortunatly He gathered his beerings and decided that Frenzy needed his help, so he tore off to Hoover Dam. To his surprise he met an old friend along the way, actualy to be accurate, a young friend.

His name was NiteFire and he was the first of his kind. A Biological Transforming Cybertronian, Bio-Former for short. Unfortunatly his birth didn't take well, and he was outcasted for several years. To Barricade, NiteFire had always been a Decepticon, but what he didn't know is that the first one thousand years was spent training and being raised by the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, who later sent the devious creature to be a spy. Unfortunatly the beast took a liking to torture of others and quickly called the Decepticon team, home sweet home. That still doesn't stop NiteFire from wishing he was still an Autobot though, but his devilish heart keeps him from returning.

Shockingly, Barricade was the only to ever accept NiteFire's annoying personality, and after years of recon missions together, they have become very close. But when Megatron crashed on the planet Earth, NiteFire went looking for his "master" despite how he loathed that word, he loyally searched for Megatron, and loyally found himself frozen deep within Loch Ness for thousands of years. Somehow, the event of global warming and the constant probing of the lake, he returned from his animated state and swam the lake for at least another ten years, hence more sighitings of the famous "Loch Ness monster".

Eventually he caught up to where the action was but found himself to late. So he hunted Barricade down and rejoined the small faction of remaining Earth Decepticons.

"Hoover Dam, eh?" The perched NiteFire said as he glanced over at a large object that looked like a giant wall, or at least to him it did. "I do smell the lingering stench of those Autobots, but I don't smell Frenzy. Then again his scent blends with yours, it's hard to tell." The large creature teased as he stretched his large ruby wings. Barricade snorted at his comment and NiteFire couldn't contain his laughter. "Why must you always make fun of me?" Barricade said coldly, not bothering to glance over in his partners direction. A small grin slowly made it's apperance on NiteFire's feline like face. Barricade shook his head and ignored the devious grin.

"What are your plan on getting in?" NiteFire quickly spoke to lighten the mood. His head drifted over and looked back at the Dam. To his luck it was a moonlit night and the lake below the Dam made NiteFire easily relaxed. Barricade on the other hand was nervous, he didn't like water any more than a pampered house cat, so he wanted NiteFire just to get in and get out. But due to the young beasts age and dependance, he knew he was going to get dragged along inside. Which meant he would have to get close to the water.

"Our plan is simple. We get in from that entry way there" he paused to point out the small water duct that Megatron had slipped through only weeks earlier "And then we rip this hell hole to peices until we find Frenzy!" Barricade finished with an almost excited growl. There was nothing more than he enjoyed than tearing a human settlement apart. NiteFire snarled demonicly at his partner's enthusiasm.

"Well. What are we waiting for then? Let's find that little peice of shit and put him back together!" NiteFire growled as he leaped from his perched rock and landed on a nearby road. The pavement cracked and split like a dried up river bed under his weight. Barricade soon tromped after him as they approached the small entrance. To make enough clearence for his wings, NiteFire happily leaped down into the water leading out of the duct, making sure to splash water on Barricade, who snarled angrily at the bio-former's young and rash actions.

The water was cool and clear and it was just the right depth for the playful creature to swim along side his grouchy partner. After a good while of what they thought to be undetected walking, they finally reached a large empty chamber. The reminants of machinary lay scattered all over the metal floor. The chamber was certainly large enough for both of them, even with NiteFire's large wingspan. "Certainly is roomy." NiteFire said in something that resambled a whisper, but to human ears it was just a loud as if they were talking.

Although the humans were ordered to leave the premises and forget about Sector 7, they disobeyed orders, in hoping to catch an "NBE" for interigation and further examination that they never got to complete with NBE-1. To the humans, fate was kind enough to send two, one of which seemed more living than the other. They had picked the two on a sensative radar and had been preparing fro their capture. They even had EMP rounds ready to immobilize the large robotic beings. When the humans got word of thier approach they hid in all sorts of crevices, waiting for the biggest to drop it's gaurd.

Yet what they didn't know, is to NiteFire, there is always something to play with, and that means to never let your gaurd down. He pawed at a peice of the metal with his left hind foot, gathering information just by looking at it. For the human nearby, he prayed that his scent wasn't picked up. "Hmm..Megatron was here. I suppose we are in the right place after all." NiteFire said after sniffing the metal hunk breifly. Barricade only rolled his optics as he continued to scan the ground and send hypersonic frequencies to try and pick up Frenzy's location. NiteFire was doign the same, only in a more sophistocated manner. His large horns that prtruded off his head acted like a sonar. With it he was able to see just about anything that touched ground, hence why it was so valuble to him during the human's activity hours.

Even the hiding humans were no match for the alien sonar. When the beast picked up the vibrations of a human heart and started heading in the poor man's general direction is when he sounded the alarm to bring them down. Humans from every part of the room appeared out of nowhere and launched as many EMP rounds as they possibly could. Barricade was soon overwhelmed and his circuts fried as he collapsed to the ground squirming and writhering in pain. NiteFire was affect, but fortunatly his muscles did not give away. He screeched and began launching exploding black fireballs from his hands. Eventually the entry way from which the two giants entered, collapsed, trapping the two Cybertronians. An undetected shout ordered a small squadren equipped with Nitrogen freezers, ambushed the attacking predator. First they blasted it's legs with the vapor which soon formed a growing coat of ice over the massive t-rex like feet.

NiteFire tried to get it off, but a rope lassoed around one of his arms as an overlooked crane tried to drag him down. The resistance was almost to much for one crane so another arrived and expertly flung another around the behmoth's neck. With both cranes tugging in the same direction, the giant fell, but not on what they had hopped. Instead it fell on the other monster, Barricade, who groaned from the sudden weight that mainly centered around his back. Within seconds more of the Nitrogen equipped blaster troops arrived and soon both found themselves unable to move. After a short period of time being frozen, both had powered down to save any remaining energy. Little did they know that they were in for a hell of a torture.


	2. Soul Stealer Prequel  Chpt: 2

_AN: Ok..Here's part 2 in my prequel. I hope it's good. I have one warning though...There is some mixed love and when I say mixed love I mean Transformer love, but it's nothing that will make you cringe._

_So... with that being said:_

_I do not own Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire...so yeah..._

NiteFire slowly regained consciousness. His eyes were still shut so he only heard sounds. The sounds were a metallic like groaning and the occasional fritz of electricity. His other senses were going haywire as well. His sense of touch told him he was cold and bound to something. His sense of smell was telling him that humans were everywhere, and his sense of taste detected as strange metallic flavor. Then pain stuck him around his stomach.

He opened his eyes as they darted around looking for the offender. There on his chest stood a strange almost grimy looking man. He had dark curly hair and his eyes were wide with crazed excitement. When he spoke he had a small accent of some sort. "Finally woke up did ya? We were wondering how much more pain your friend could take" He said looking over at the now limp Barricade. NiteFire panicked and tried to go to his side. He forgot that the humans were on him. The one standing on his chest pulled out a long stick and jabbed it into NiteFire's chest. He stopped immediately and tried to get the human off. But his wrists were bound to the platform he was on, along with his legs and even his neck.

"That will do you no good. We need answers from you, and your friend is currently not opt doing giving us those answers, so, we are going to question you" The man said with a grin stretching across his thin face. "Call me Simmons" he added as he took the stick out of the heaving chest.

"Where are the Autobots?"

"I don't know" NiteFire snarled. Simmons nodded to a man not far from him and the man jabbed cattle prod into NiteFire's circuitry, who let out a howl of agony. Simmons waited for him to calm down before asking another question. After he did he asked the same question over and over until the beast would give him a straight answer. Unfortunately for NiteFire, he really had no idea where the Autobots were, so throughout the day and most of the night he was stabbed, electrocuted, cut, and bruised from all of the torture. He eventually couldn't take it and like his companion, lay limp and bleeding on the metal slab he was bound to.

Months went by of this torture for both NiteFire and Barricade. They have not been able to answer a single question that Simmons threw at them. They had no knowledge of the Deceptions so when they asked, "Where are the Autobots" they were generally specifying the Cybertronian race all together, but Barricade and NiteFire didn't know that.

One day they brought in Frenzy, who had surprisingly had been able to recover all by himself. He was bound to a small chair and forced to watch, but not answer any questions. At this time NiteFire and Barricade were both awake enduring the same torture and the same question over and over again. Finally Barricade, who was usually calm, snapped. "What the hell! If you think we can't answer this question then why do you keep asking it!!!" He shouted as loud as his tortured body would let him. Simmons smiled as he climbed down from NiteFire's naked body. He looked up at the smaller giant and grinned. He then motioned for a scientist to come to him. When he did he whispered something in his ear. Barricade couldn't hear it but NiteFire could. _"Now is the time. Let see if we can take a small piece of that glowing object in his chest and put it in that other one we've been making."_ NiteFire's ears caught. His eyes widened as he registered the humans words, then he began to squirm, his tail flailing wildly. "GET THAT THING IMOBILIZED NOW!!!" Simmons shouted as he realized that the tail was not strapped down and was now bashing away any who came within it's reach.

Barricade looked over at NiteFire, who was trying to break free despite his injuries. He saw the Nitrogen equipped soldiers and tried to warn NiteFire, but it was too late. The nitrogen ice began to slowly encase NiteFire's bare figure. NiteFire stopped and looked over at Barricade. "They are going to take a part of your spark to make their own transformer." NiteFire said before his neck was encased. Fortunately it stopped there. The remaining black and white fur on his scarred tissue detached itself from the cold, which Barricade thought was a pity because if there was one thing that always made him fell good, it was NiteFire's soft silky fur. Now it was just black and white scales that still shielded the sensitive wires and nerves below. His skin felt no pain, because like his armor, it was just something to use for protection.

Then the sentence that NiteFire said before caught Barricade's attention as he looked over to see a group of humans moving his chest armor. As soon as Barricade felt a sharp pain his his spark his body shut down, and he lay unconscious. The small piece of the spark that was cut wasn't going to kill Barricade, but it would have some effect on him. When it was removed and placed on a safe cart, it let out a flash of bright light, that stunned most of the workers. NiteFire screeched as he felt his eyes burn painfully. Frenzy shielded his eyes, but NiteFire blocked most of the flash so he was in no danger.

As soon as the flash had passed, the small chink of the spark faded and died right before Simmons's eyes, who watched the whole thing with Sunglasses on. His eyes widened as he then glared angrily at the beast next to him. He walked over to where he could see the bright orange eyes of the almost frozen behemoth. "WHAT HAPPENED!!!" He shouted, not noticing the fading color of NiteFire's eyes. "The spark will do you no good if it's not with the rest of the Cybertronian." the beast gasped through uneasy breathing. Enraged by everything that was happening he shouted an order at a nearby scientist. "CUT OFF THIS CREATURE'S WINGS! FILL HIS HORNS AND TORTURE HIM UNTIL HE'S UNCONSIOUS!!!" Simmons shouted as he stormed away.

NiteFire's vision grew blurry, then all he could see where shapes, then lines, and soon, nothing. Just black was all he could see. He didn't know what was going on. He wasn't sure if he was online or dead or anything. He then heard sound coming from in front of him. A voice spoke, a calm familiar voice that comforted NiteFire's racing mind. "Don't worry buddy. We'll get out of here someday. I just need you to do one thing. Hang on to what will you have left" the voice said. NiteFire registered it as Barricade, who must have woken up at some point in time. NiteFire smiled as he felt he was fading. He managed to utter the words "I love you" before he fell limp.


	3. Soul Stealer Prequel Chpt: 3

_AN: Ok..Here's part 3...It's just as sad as the last one...so...I'm sorry...but fortunately this will probably be the last one...If not then you'll know after I write this_

_So... with that being said:_

_I do not own Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire...so yeah..._

In the minds of the humans, 2 years have passed since they caught the mechanical beasts. They had given up and asking just one question and decided to ask other questions that still cannot be answered by the two Cybertronians. Questions mainly concerning about the Autobots, which again to the humans was thought to be their entire race.

In the opposite room, with the studies of the more organic one, they have been forming their own. They plan on using the new beast as a weapon. Unfortunately they still need a spark, which they have yet to discover. Making this creature they used NiteFire's wings and armor, so the poor behemoth will never get them back without series training and work. The humans were also unable to keep his long snakelike tail down, so they eventually turned the beast over and cut the tail off at the base. To the humans luck it didn't grow back like they expected.

To the Cybertronians, time has lost it's meaning. Both lay bleeding and massively wounded on the slab of metal they were first forced on. Both were starving, both were unable to move from the lack of lubricant, and both have had near death experiences. Frenzy chained to the chair had lost all sense of mind watching their torture. Every time the scientist came in for a session, Frenzy would end up passing out before they even started.

The secretary of defense found out about the holding of these aliens and came immediately. Today was his visit, and he was not happy.

The broad old man raced in ready to tear Simmons head off. But his attention was caught by all of the black watery substance running down 2 giant slabs of metal. The man was focused on the large feet, with talons curved and toes curled in a hurt gesture, that seemed bigger than him and 4 other men standing on top of each other and holding flags as far out as their arms could reach. His attention was focused on those feet. They didn't move at all, not even a twitch of the toes.

"What are you doing Simmons? Do you just want to make those other aliens mad?" The man spat at the slightly smaller Simmons. He tried to speak, but was rudely interrupted by NiteFire attempting to move. "I want to see these things" The man said heading towards a ladder that lead to the closest one. Simmons tried to stop him but when the man reached the top of the ladder he saw a sight that any law enforcement office would cringe under and arrest all around. The large battered creature's skin had shrank out of the lack of lubricant and was taunt over the scrawny metal figure. Large scars were all over the beast and large gashes showing the metal frame were just as abundant as the scars. The metal slab was stained with what was thought to be oil.

He was appalled by the sight of the beast and he glanced over the one in front of him to look at the more familiar one not far by. From a distance it looked almost as banged up and beaten, but now where near as bad as the almost skeleton creature in front of him. He turned around and glared at Simmons. "What they hell are you thinking? These creatures deserve better. They saved our lives at one point, maybe not them, but the others did." The man shouted at Simmons who was stunned by this reaction. "I command you rejuvenate them and let them free." He said nearly falling down the ladder in anger. Simmons shook his head in disagreement. The man glared at him. "We can't let them go. They are suspected to have served that one called Megatron" Simmons whimpered.

"Well he's dead now so what does it matter on who they served"

"And they seem to have been attracted to this" Simmons said pointing and the now awake Frenzy. The man had recalled fighting this thing when they were trying to communicate with the air force, but that didn't make a difference to him. He couldn't hold a grudge. "I don't care what they wanted, why they wanted it, or who they served, I want them out of here! If they stay longer then they may think of the human race as a threat and destroy us all." The man said breathing down Simmons neck.

Just as his voice finished echoing over the room, the power suddenly just off. Men from the other room were shouting and running away from the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Simmons shouted at one of the passing men. "The experiment just blew up!" The frightened scientist shouted as he ran off. Everything grew quiet as the men raced off into other rooms. Simmons would scold them later, he was more worried about the bonds that kept the beasts down. They were electric operated and without them, the creatures would escape.

A metal groaning filled the room as more unhealthy metallic sounds followed it. A pair of small glowing red eyes rose to it's full size. It was the better one of the 2 that was standing now. Frenzy excitedly moved around trying to break free of his chains. In his clicking and clattering that made no sense to the humans he was happily shouting "We're Free!!! We're Free!!!"

The second one started to move as well, but not under it's own will. Barricade had to lift the larger beast with what little strength he had left. NiteFire was placed as best as Barricade could do with an unconscious body larger than his. The power flickered back on as they saw the large black metal transformer with the larger one over his left shoulder. The man understood that they wanted the crazed creature next to them. With great hesitation he unchained Frenzy with Simmons protesting in the background. Frenzy leaped away from the chair and lead the wounded out of the facility.

After an hour of struggle Barricade finally reached a spot he found safe to rest. He gently put down his companion and wearily sat down next to him. He looked at Frenzy, who was happily dancing in the dirt. "We are not out of the woods yet. We still need to find help." Barricade said in between gasps of pain. Sirens and helicopters approached fast, but when they arrived, they didn't attack. Instead the gray haired man stepped out of one of the police cars and looked at Barricade, who returned the look. "We will be willing to escort you to the one like you who can help you restore your injuries." The man said as he stepped back into the police car. He looked over at NiteFire who's eyes were now open. "He wants to take us to Ratchet." The weary beast said. Both simultaneously stood up, but NiteFire leaned on Barricade as they began to walk behind the police escort. Helicopters flew ahead to get citizens out of the way and to summon the medical robot.

Sam was enjoying his day with Mikaela on the hood of Bumblebee. The others were not far by, in fact Optimus was sitting on a ledge gazing at the clouds passing overhead. The sound of helicopters was not an unfamiliar sound, but when they approached, Optimus quickly transformed into the large blue, red flamed diesel. The helicopters whooshed past the group and landed not far by. Sam jumped from the top of the car as he faced the familiar face of Simmons. "Were is the medical one of you? He said looking over all of the vehicles sitting in the grass. They all transformed and glared at a familiar face. "Please I beg of you..There are some injured creatures heading your way and they need help." He said looking at the familiar Optimus Prime, who bent down to eye level. "They are more?" Sam chimed in, but Optimus stopped him, he knew it wasn't an Autobot approaching. Simmons then began to explain the whole situation to the large mechs as well as Sam and Mikaela.

After the story, all were appalled and mouth agape from the shock. Ratchet looked at Optimus waiting for orders. "We will help them all we can, even if they are Deceptions." Optimus said at the entire group of Autobots. Sam jumped in the drivers side of the now transformed Camero and they both sped off to meet the wounded Deceptions and lead them to Ratchet. Night fell by the time Barricade, NiteFire, and Frenzy arrived in the town. A familiar yellow figure stood waiting for them along with a small human.

Sam's eyes widened as he recognized the black transformed police cruiser. "It's okay Sam. They couldn't possibly hurt you." Bumblebee squeaked. His voice modulator was still having difficulties functioning properly, but at least it was working. Sam looked at Bumblebee then back at the approaching group. Just when Sam thought Bumblebee was going to lead the group of police cars, helicopters and injured Cybertronians, he instead walked toward the group and took NiteFire's free arm and put it over his shoulder. Easing Barricade's joints from the transfer of weight.

After half an hour, the escort finally reached the prepared Ratchet, but he was not ready for the shock of his patients. Mikaela saw the wounded Deceptions and nearly cried for them. Bumblebee let go of NiteFire's arm and both transformers collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. Ratchet began the repairs as soon as he could.

Months later NiteFire and Barricade had finally recovered physically from their torture. NiteFire's tail grew back and he was able to scrap up some old armor that he kept with Optimus. Barricade had twinges in his leg, but other than that he was in good shape. They thanked the Autobots for their generosity and hospitality and left promptly on a winter day in February. Where they were heading and what they were going to do, they didn't know. They just wanted to find a place to stop and gather their thoughts


End file.
